Venice
Venice is a playable civilization in the Brave New World expansion pack for Civilization V. As Duncan (Season 1) Venice was a short lived, unsuccessful country run by the Doge (Mighty king) Duncan in the Yogscast's Civ 5 series. Venice's most dire problem was that it was placed in the middle of a desert which caused many problems for its future. Most of the land around it was claimed by the Malaccan and Shoshone people. The only assests of the city had were several herds of elephant and some dye. The lack of assists and building buildings that the CPU had also built rendering turns useless led the empire to its downfall. Duncan's dismal play of Venice earned him the title 'Doge of Disaster'. The End The growing French Empire led by the notoriously aggressive Lewis proposed a city on the outskirts of Sandland. This led to military action by Duncan. Dreadfully outnumbered, French troops surrounded Sandland. After the declaration of war Sjin and his Shoshone Empire provided aid in troops but when the reinforcements arrived they were too little, too late. Venice's capital Sandland was annexed by the Holy Frenchist army lead by General Robert E Lee, which let to French occupation of the small city. Despite this the Venetian people were always happy. As Sips (Season 2) The successful yet losing nation of Venice was run by Doge Sips. Situated on a bay, surrounded by Duncan and many city states, it had many resources (especially elephant ivory) and trading opportunities. Despite the superb starting position, for millennia Venice struggled with the inadequacy of the Doge (His finest scientists only discovered the wheel in 110 AD) and despite a happy populace, Sips struggled to rise above last on the points table. The empire increased in 700 AD when Sips made Kathmandu, a city to the direct north of Venice, a puppet nation. In 1220 AD the empire increased again with the puppeting of Geneva. 1400 was the year when Venice greatly increased in power and stature among the other nations, because of the puppeting of more City-States, the securing of Venice's borders and the subsequent growth of those borders, and the bay Venice sat on becoming free of Pirates. Without Pirates to hinder him, Sips established more trade routes and grew quite wealthy, to the point where he bailed Duncan's Empire out of debt after Sips was embargoed (Duncan's primary income was from trade routes with Sips) Later, because Venice was neutral in the Semi-Cold War between Sweden and India and Poland and the Shoshone, Venice became the host of the 'Crapmaster 3000 Super Council', voting the Venetian Piratese religion to officially become a world religion, and flourishing in the West. However Venice was by no means a strong military force. So in the mid-20th century, shortly after the acquisition of the Indian City of Flowers, which had rebelled against the tyrannical rule of the Mighty Warlord Duncan, the Venetian capital Lel Shitkids, the last capital free from the encroaching Polish Empire led by Lewis (which had already taken the other nations' capitals and nuked Swedish New Malmö), fell to the Polish 1st, 2nd and 3rd Armies, and Lewis won the game with a domination victory. As Rythian (Season 4) First Game The first game was not shown, but according to the others they had to restart, because Rythian did not like where he spawned forcing the others start a new game. Second Game In the beginning of the first game Rythian spawned in desert near lake, but refused to settle there because he wanted to be near the coast. Rythian tried to find the coast, but ended up getting his settler captured after moving it near a barbarian encampment. He managed to regain his settler, however and continued looking for a coast. Rythian soon found Sjin whom joked with him about killing his settlers and removing him from the game with his archer, but decided not to, even though Rythian said it would be ok. After moving away from Sjin, Rythian's settler was once again captured after he refused to settle his city. Sjin tried to help him reclaim his settlers, but backed out after seeing the barbarian encampment. Rythian was soon killed by the barbarians forcing the others to start a new game. Third Game In the third game Rythian finally spawned near the coast in what appeared to be South America (But was actually Africa) . Since he spawned near the coast Rythian took an early lead in the game. Rythian soon found Prague, which he thought was Sjin's first city, but found that it was in fact a city state. Although he considered taking it with a Merchant of Venice, he decided not to at the last moment to avoid risking war with Sjin and PyrionFlax. Instead, he because the Ally of Prague, and he used his next Merchant to puppet Cape Town into his empire. At one point Venice acquired the Shoshone city of Wobbafet after a mistake made by their leader Sjin. Due to its dry spot and conflict with the Chinese, Doge Rythian gave Wobbafet to Emperor Pyrionflax. Rythian's powerful economic strategy quickly started to expand into the Atlantic, but he soon came under attack by Duncan who wanted to plunder his trade routes. Rythian's Navy was all but obliterated and a Dutch naval blockade was established. However Duncan and Rythian eventually came to terms and forged a peace treaty, the terms being a heavy Venetian tribute in exchange for Dutch protection. Throughout the game, Rythian was not pleased at the heavy City-State aggression the other Empires practiced, because it eliminated potential allies for him in the World Congress. Genoa, Sofia, Sidon, and Vatican City were all taken by other Civs, much to the Doge's displeasure. Cities Duncan *Sandland (formerly Venice, capital, annexed by France) Sips *Lel Shitkids (formerly Venice, capital) *Katmandu (formerly city-state) *Genova (formerly city-state) * Ragusa (formerly city-state) * Zanzibar (formerly city-state) *Kiev (formerly city-state) *Vancouver (formerly city-state) *City of Flowers (formerly Indian, revolted and sided with Sips over Duncan) Rythian *Venice (capital) *Cape Town (formerly city-state) *Wobbafet (Formerly Shoshone, given to Rythian by Sjin and then gave to Pyrion Flax after he surrounded it) *Lhasa (former city-state) Category:Civ 5 Category:Sips Category:Duncan Jones Category:Rythian Category:Civilizations Category:Civ 5: Brave New World Category:Civ 5 Challenge Category:Civ 5 World War